<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone So Long by waywardodysseys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779438">Gone So Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys'>waywardodysseys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pulls faintly away and pushes you into the mattress and holds you by your wrists and slowly grinds into you as he hides his face in the crook of your neck. His grinds against your core makes your body overheat with ache for him.</p><p>“Steve,” you pant lustfully.</p><p>Steve pants on your neck and whispers, “I’ve missed you Y/N,” he pauses, “I’ve been wanting to feel your legs wrapped around me tightly while I’m inside of you.”</p><p>You moan lowly at his words. You need him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone So Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is published on Tumblr under the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re sitting in the lab with Rhodey while he’s having a hologram conference with Secretary of State Ross. You cross your arms as you swivel in your chair, listening to them converse about the Accords. You hear a door open and stop dead. Your eyes take in a determined Nat and a rugged looking Steve walking confidently towards Rhodey and the hologram secretary. You notice Wanda, Vision, and Sam walking behind them.</p><p>Your throat swells and your heart quickens as you stand. You haven’t seen the five of them in over two years. They’re a sight to behold with your tired eyes.</p><p>You watch as Steve confronts the secretary, his voice clipped and bitter. Ross eyes the nomad Avenger and gives Rhodey an order to apprehend the five of them since they’ve been on the run and did not partake in signing of the Sokovia Accords.</p><p>“All over it,” Rhodey remarks before making the secretary disappear.</p><p>You watch as Steve, Nat, and Rhodey greet one another. Rhodey knows arresting them isn’t a high priority. Nat smiles widely at you as she makes her way towards you.</p><p>“Y/N!” Nat embraces you tightly then pulls back and looks at you. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Missed you too,” you smile weakly in return.</p><p>Bruce takes this opportunity to make himself known. He waves at Nat.</p><p>“Hi Bruce,” Nat looks at him with astonishment.</p><p>You know they haven’t seen each other in years either. You look between the two as your eyes travel over to Steve. You take in the longer blond hair, the beard on his face. Your body resonates with heat as you recall the night before he left the compound to fight Tony regarding Bucky. You knew Steve was not going to sign the Accords because Bucky mattered most to him, not you. But the man spent the night loving you intimately. He took his time with you and you did the same with him.</p><p>You had gradually come to terms with Steve leaving you for Bucky, but you knew the two friends always had one another no matter what. Therefore, you forgave Steve and let go of the hate filled resentment you had towards him when he left you behind.</p><p>Or had you?</p><p>Rhodey breaks the awkward silence between everyone, “how about you guys get some rest before we discuss matters?”</p><p>“Stark’s gone Rhodey,” Steve declares.</p><p>“I know,” Rhodey asserts, “but we all need clear minds to discuss everything. Meet back in an hour?”</p><p>Steve looks at everyone, his eyes land on you. “Fine.”</p><p>The group disperses to other areas of the floor which leaves you alone with Steve.</p><p>You turn on your heel to leave but Steve takes two wide steps and grabs your arm, forcing you to turn and face him.</p><p>“I have nothing to say to you,” you ground out as you look deep into his blue eyes.</p><p>Steve sighs and nearly shouts, “I had to go!”</p><p>“I know. You wanted to save Bucky.”</p><p>“You know how much Bucky means to me,” Steve grounds out.</p><p>“I do! And apparently, I didn’t mean as much,” you hiss.</p><p>“You were better off not getting involved! I couldn’t risk you being on the run—”</p><p>“Like you’ve been?” You interrupt.</p><p>Steve sighs heavily, “those fucking Accords put the government in charge of the Avengers. They dictate <em>every</em> move! You know I didn’t want that!”</p><p>You did. Steve had been adamant about not wanting to sign them. He had faith in his own judgement and didn’t need someone else controlling his life. In a way, Steve felt like if he had signed the Accords, he’d be brainwashed into doing questionable and controversial deeds like Bucky had been doing prior to Steve saving him.</p><p>And you had acquiesced in his decision. Part of you wondered for days if you should have fought harder to go with him because if you had you wouldn’t be looking at Steve like a stranger.</p><p>“I was protecting you,” Steve utters after minutes of silence.</p><p>“You were protecting yourself!” You nearly shout at him. You’re filled with anger and pain, yet you knew he’d pick the best friend over the lover. Maybe you hadn’t forgiven him.</p><p>You turn on your heel and walk away from him.</p><p>Steve watches you retreat then sees everyone’s eyes on him. He clenches his fists as he moves his feet towards the hallway you walked down. He knows everyone in the compound is the only hope the world has, and he doesn’t need his return to keep you further away from him.</p><p>Steve had kept you at a distance after Sokovia and during the battle with Tony because he didn’t want to risk losing both you and Bucky. He thought it best to protect you by leaving you behind because you’d be more value to Tony and Rhodey. You’d be able to help them protect the world while he was protecting Bucky and keeping watch over Wanda and Vision.</p><p>Yet when he saw Wanda and Vision together, he missed you desperately and wanted you with him. Steve had to keep his distance because once Nat found out he wanted to see you, she would tell him not to try anything because if someone saw him, especially Tony, he would be reprimanded and turned into the authorities because of the Accords.</p><p>Steve catches up to you outside of your living quarters. He reaches for your arm, spins you around and captures your mouth with his. He knows he must make up for lost time. He needs to atone for leaving you behind.</p><p>You can’t help but give into the kiss. You’ve missed him, missed all of him – his mouth, his body, his hands, his cock.</p><p>After the door swooshes open, Steve keeps his mouth glued to yours and walks you backwards into your room. When your legs hit the mattress Steve pulls faintly away and pushes you into the mattress and holds you by your wrists and slowly grinds into you as he hides his face in the crook of your neck. His grinds against your core makes your body overheat with ache for him.</p><p>“Steve,” you pant lustfully.</p><p>Steve pants on your neck and whispers, “I’ve missed you Y/N,” he pauses, “I’ve been wanting to feel your legs wrapped around me tightly while I’m inside of you.”</p><p>You moan lowly at his words. You need him.</p><p>Steve begins kissing your neck and whispering your name.</p><p>“Fuck,” you hiss out while trying to break free, “I’ve missed you too. And I fucking need you. Please!”</p><p>Steve scrapes his beard along your skin as he removes one hand from your wrists and palms your core. He’s able to feel the heat vibrating from it. He inwardly moans and his cock hardens.</p><p>“You’re wet,” Steve pants.</p><p>You keep your mouth shut because you know your response of obviously would be snarky. All you wanted, needed was the man to give you multiple orgasms. You also needed to feel his tongue against your sensitive area, along with feeling his thick hard cock buried deep inside of your pussy.</p><p>“Did you get off to me?” Steve asks as he releases your other wrist.</p><p>His fingers are fumbling at undoing your pants. He pushes them down your legs, along with your underwear, and pulls them off.</p><p>“Yes,” you moan in response as you watch Steve dip his head down between your legs.</p><p>Steve grazes his beard along an inner thigh as he opens your slick folds. His blue eyes look into your eyes as he licks up your folds then flicks his tongue against your clit.</p><p>You moan loudly as clutch the bedding. Your body humming as Steve begins to circle your clit and suck on it gently.</p><p>You had gotten off to the memory of his tongue against your clit, his cock inside of you, his hands and mouth traveling over your body. Nothing beat the real thing, and here he was giving you the real pleasure you deserved after being apart.</p><p>Your orgasm building inside of you as you watch Steve devour you.</p><p>“Oh—fu—mmm,” your panting as you feel the pleasure within you igniting as your toes curl, “Steve!”</p><p>Steve feels your body shudder under his tongue. His cock hardening more from your cries of ecstasy and the thrill of hearing his name escape from your mouth as he gives you what you’ve desperately needed from him.</p><p>He lifts your shirt and kisses your stomach, making sure he scrapes your flesh with his beard. He feels your fingers moving through his hair as he leaves love bites along your skin. He loved marking you as he gave you orgasm after orgasm. Nothing’s changed and he’ll continue to mark you as his because you are the woman he needs to survive, the woman he needs to push through what awaits everyone in the coming days.</p><p>You whimper as Steve stands and begins to remove his stealth suit. You lick your lips as his flesh becomes visible to your eyes. His thick cock is hard and at attention. You want to wrap your mouth around it but you haven’t touched his flesh and you need it under your fingertips first.</p><p>You sit up and move your hands up his stomach and chest. You gradually stand and place kisses over his pectoral muscles. You feel Steve’s hands travel over your shoulders and down your back. His touch is feather light and slow. You nip at the base of his neck then pull his mouth down to yours.</p><p>Your lips are soft against his as your fingers play with the ends of hair. Your mouth becomes hungry as you pull Steve deeper into the kiss. You pull back from him and smile as you trace his mouth with a finger.</p><p>“On the bed,” you instruct the naked super soldier.</p><p>Steve grins as he does what he is told. You turn and look at him as he looks up at you and moves his hands over your breasts and stomach.</p><p>You moan as his fingers roam your naked skin, soaking in the gratification of what pleasures await you.</p><p>“Lie back Steve,” you order.</p><p>Steve scoots back on the mattress and lies back. He feels it dip down as you kneel beside his body. He halfway sits up and watches as you engulf his cock with your mouth. He inhales a sharp breath as your tongue moves along the underside of his cock. He feels you moan against it which sends his body into overdrive causing heat to flood his body and making his orgasm rise quickly inside of him.</p><p>“Y/N,” Steve moans deeply as he moves his hands through your hair.</p><p>You moan against his cock as you move your mouth up and down, coating his cock in your saliva.</p><p>Steve’s fingers apply pressure against your scalp. “Ride me! I need to be in you.”</p><p>You move your head up and down slowly. You swirl your tongue around the tip before you release his cock.</p><p>You place a hand on Steve’s cock as you straddle him. You rise your body up, move his cock between your folds, and slowly sink onto him.</p><p>You moan lowly as you take him fully in. Your hands are splayed on Steve’s chest as you begin to roll your hips and arch your back. Your fingers dig into his skin at feeling him inside of your slick canal after a prolonged duration apart.</p><p>The rolling of your hips become merciless as pleasure envelops you. Your orgasm rising steadily as you begin to feel Steve thrusting up into your depths, trying to meet the rolling of your hips.</p><p>Steve places his hands on your hips, grasping them tightly. He begins to lean forward but you stop him.</p><p>“No!” You half shout, half hiss as you push him down.</p><p>You need him to know with you on top, you are in control. You want to be the one to enjoy the pleasure his cock gives you in this position. You need to take your time as you feel your orgasm rising inside of you because you know once your body gives in to him, Steve will take control and make sure he gets off inside of you while you writhe under him.</p><p>“Fuck,” you hiss as your orgasm nears the edge.</p><p>You tilt your head back and bite your bottom lip. Your back arches as your fingers dig into Steve. The rolling your hips becoming rapid as your orgasm begins to release itself inside of you.</p><p>“Steve,” you moan loudly, “Steve!”</p><p>Your voice cracks in a half pant, half cry as your orgasm rolls over you. Your body quivers atop Steve’s as your orgasm consumes you.</p><p>Steve feels your hold on him loosen as he feels your pussy clenching his cock. He leans forwards and wraps his arms around you, pulling you tight against him. He nips at your neck as he feels your shaky fingers move across his shoulders.</p><p>He pulls you down with him then halfway down he flips you onto your back. Steve smirks as he looks down at your naked body under him. His hard cock remains inside of your wet depths.</p><p>Steve removes his cock then plunges into your depths with one swift thrust, making you moan loudly and arch your back. He begins pounding you roughly as his hands lock onto your arms and keeps them entrapped on the bed.</p><p>“Fuck,” Steve moans as he feels your tightness around him. He feels your warmth and wetness too. He’s always preferred this position because of the intimacy it gave the two of you. Now he’s enjoying this position because he’s gained control over you.</p><p>Your body’s still on a high from the two orgasms he’s already given you. You keep tightening your slick walls around him when he plunges into you repeatedly, keep trying to roll your hips up to meet his forceful thrusts.</p><p>Steve moans loudly and deeply as he fucks you. Frustration and deprivation had been consuming him for two years. He’s finally able to release them as he finds solace between your legs and in your arms.</p><p>You wrap your legs around Steve tightly as he leans down and captures your mouth with his. Your bodies entwined, moving together as one. The fervent carnal urge inside you both reaching its heightened delight as you and Steve finally are moving against one another – flesh against flesh.</p><p>“Y/N,” Steve pants as his orgasm crests inside of him.</p><p>“Steve,” you half moan, half whisper as you let yourself get taken over the edge again.</p><p>Steve releases your arms and you immediately wrap them around him. Your fingers dig into his back as he thrusts roughly into you as he empties himself inside of you. He feels your pussy pulsating around his cock as your orgasm makes your body tremble.</p><p>Steve’s breathless as he places his head in the crook of your neck. The smell of sex fills his nostrils as he listens to your heart thumping inside of your chest. He runs a hand over your collarbone as he nips at your skin. His teeth leaving a fainted red mark on your skin.</p><p>You moan lowly as you run a hand over his hot skin. Your body sedated from the fucking you just received.</p><p>Steve wishes there wasn’t an emergency, wish the world didn’t need saving. He was ready to leave with you and never look back.</p><p>He wasn’t going to leave you behind the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>